


Always With You - SevenZen Rarepair Week

by CutiePieZenTheKnight (zentheknight)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Huge dorks in love, M/M, Romance, SevenZen, Soulmates, Will add more tags with each chapter!, beach, rarepair week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentheknight/pseuds/CutiePieZenTheKnight
Summary: Short and sweet stories about our pair of dorks in love based on the August Rarepair Week themes.





	Always With You - SevenZen Rarepair Week

**Author's Note:**

> The boys go to the beach.
> 
> I meant to finish this back in August but got caught up with things. Still, I wanted to write for this little special week so here you go! This is written with allusions to an AU I'm working on and some other things but it can be read by itself!

Zen was surprised when Saeyoung had suggested to go to the beach for their little vacation. Between his rehearsals and Saeyoung's work, they hadn't had much time to spend together.

After threading through mounds of hot sand and wet rocks, he was the first to make it to the shoreline while the redhead went back to his car to grab some things. The car ride had been long and bumpy but as Zen stood there, he couldn't help but gasp. He was impressed with the view of the little cove. It was hidden away between small hills and big bulky rocks towering over the horizon, and the sunlight created strips of gold on the ocean's surface. It reminded him of a certain hacker's golden eyes and it brought a calmness and warmness to his heart- which he welcomed readily.

It was a good thing Luciel knew about this little corner of the beach. Apparently not many people ventured to the cove for a swim due to an old myth about people being drowned by the alluring songs of sirens. The actor figured they were lucky the locals were pretty superticious.

Closing his eyes, Zen took in a deep breath. The salt in the air felt therapeutic and it wasn't long before his mind began to sail through his memories.

It hasn't been long since him and Saeyoung had been together. He still remembered their intense yet meek confessions to each other under the stars and the pure joy that came once they realized their feelings were mutual.

It hadn't been long yet after that night, it felt like they had always been together, like they were always meant to be...

The sudden warmth that wrapped itself around his torso startled the actor back to the present. His muscles stiffened yet relaxed quickly once he realized that it was his lover's arms. The hacker's head laid lazily against his back and as Seven sighted softly, a small smile crept on to Zen's face.

The silver haired man shuffled himself around to face the smaller man. He grabbed the other's wrists before he leaned in slightly to wrap his own arms around the redhead, lifting him up into his embrace with surprising strength. Zen nuzzled their noses together and, with a wide smile, laughed triumphally. "I finally have my angel all to myself~!"

His grin only widened once he noticed the other's cheeks were flushed red.

"You're so cheesy! Now put me down you dork." The younger man huffed out, wiggling himself away from Zen's reach. A wide grin on his face despite his protests.

"You love it tho~" The older man chided back, his wide smile unwavering as they placed their stuff on the sand.

"Hmmmm I don't know..." Seven replied, hand to his chin as he pretended to be in deep thought. He sat down on the towel they had placed on the sand before finally giving his answer. "I guess I do."

"You guess...? I guess I have no choice then." Zen murmured, his face serious. He kneelled in front of Luciel and before he could question what the actor had in mind, Zen's hands were on him.

"Hahaha oh God no!" The redhead squealed out, trying to wriggle away from the actor as his sides were tickled mercilessly.

"I won't stop until you admit you love my corny words~" Zen cooed, grinning wide as he continued to tickle his boyfriend. "T-that's cheating!" Seven managed to sputter out in between laughter and gasps for air.

"All is fair in love and war~" Came the sing song reply from the silverhaired man.

"Hahaha a-alright, alright!" Seven yelled out in defeat after a while as he fell back on the towel, grabbing Zen's arms and taking his lover down with him. They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breaths before Saeyoung spoke.

"I love your corniness...your endearing pet names, your encouragement and unconditional love...I love you, Hyun." Luciel murmured, looking up at Zen with eyes full of love and tenderness.

The actor was taken aback by Seven's words, his cheeks flushing but his warm smile returned. The actor gave him a quick peck on the lips before staring back into his eyes. "I love you too, Saeyoung. Your nerdiness...your truthfulness...even your pranks...You've always accepted me with open arms, no judgement or ugly remarks-only love..." He sighted, smiling softly as they laid their foreheads together.

For a long moment the only sound was the crashing of the waves on the shore and wind swaying and whirling with it. They stayed like that for a while, bathing in the warmth of their bodies and the sounds of the sea.

"...Do you think...Do you think we would of still ended up together of we had lived different lives...? " Saeyoung was the first to break the silence, his voice was soft and small. Hyun was taken by suprise by the sudden question, opening his eyes to look at the other man. Seven looked almost guilty of daring to make such a question, a few stray tears on the side of his eyes as he looked away, unable to stare directly into Zen's eyes.

Hyun was quick to smile at him reassuringly, tracing his fingers gently on his face to dry his lover's tears. With some hesitation, Saeyoung finally looked back at him and the silverhaired man placed a soft kiss on his forehead before he nuzzled his face against the other's.

"There's no doubt in my heart or in my mind that we would be together no matter what life we lived...Even if you were an alien from another world...or if I were a siren... Doesn't matter what form or life we'd have we would find a way to be together because...because we're soulmates." Zen whispered the last bit with some hesitation, uncertain of how the other would react.

For a while Saeyoung silently stared at him before letting out a soft laugh. He moved his head upwards so their lips would connect in a deep kiss.

"You know...I never believed in soulmates or love at first sight or any of that...nor did I ever think someone like me would deserve such things anyway...but...being with you...spending time like this with you...I...I believe you. We're soulmates."

Zen's expression was soft, his heart rushing with love and affection for the hacker as he nuzzled against him. " _Someone like you_  deserves the world, Saeyoung. You deserve to be happy and live a good life, full of love and care...and it would make me happy if that life was lived with me." He spoke softly as he traced his fingers across the other man's face.

"We're soulmates." He repeated confidently making Saeyoung smile and nod. "We'll always be together, Hyun." Saeyoung whispered making Zen shiver. He never liked hearing his real name but, somehow, hearing it come from the redhead with the added promise made him feel good.

They snuggled closer together, wishing the day would never end and, as they let out a content sigh, their thoughts sailed trought the possibilities of the future and what it held for them both as they laid there in each other's embrace and the safety of the little cove.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited a few things that were bothering me I hope you guys like it! This is my first time posting my writing outside of roleplays so I'm a bit nervous ngl lol


End file.
